<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 Times Chat Landed on Her Balcony by terimakki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527012">The 5 Times Chat Landed on Her Balcony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terimakki/pseuds/terimakki'>terimakki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terimakki/pseuds/terimakki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien decides to visit Marinette as Chat Noir often. The boy knows Marinette doesn't respond well to his civilian side, so his superhero side gets to know Mari more. One visit seems to have revealed some secrets and hidden feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 5 Times Chat Landed on Her Balcony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on ao3, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony was after his <strike>failed</strike> attempt at wooing Ladybug. </p><p>He'd given up on waiting for his Lady when he saw Marinette staring into the distance on her balcony. The way her eyebrows scrunched together and the way her eyes looked said it all. Without much hesitation, Chat jumped onto the railings of her balcony. "Chat Noir?" Chat realized he and Marinette have never interacted casually, only as Adrien and Marinette. Though he wasn't sure if he could call her stuttering casual. It was cute. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." "What are you doing here? Don't you have super hero-ey things to do?" Marinette probably didn't notice how she looked happier, but Chat surely did. They both needed someone tonight. "I don't feel like being a superhero tonight," he really didn't. "But I also don't feel like being alone tonight." Marinette smiled and invited him to join her. Chat felt as if this was one of many more balcony visits. Not that he minded visiting Marinette more often. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony was after a slightly tiring patrol day. </p><p>Chat landed on her balcony slightly injured, but he was fine. "What do you mean it's fine?!" Though Marinette believed otherwise. "You almost got stabbed, you stupid cat!" Chat chuckled. "I'll have you know I'm actually purr-etty smart." Marinette rolled her eyes as she left to get a first aid kit. Chat laid on the chair on her balcony with a hand on his stomach to stop the bleeding. He waited patiently for Marinette to come back with the supplies as he got lost in his thoughts. She really is their everyday Ladybug. "I swear, if you go bleeding out on me again I'm going to have Ladybug throw you across Paris for me." Weirdly, her humor is also Ladybug-like. Chat looked at her smugly as she dabbed his wound with medicine. "That sounds like something My Lady would say." he teased. "Really?! Haha! Wow, what a coincidence!" Marinette laughed, "Who would've thought that we like the same things?" She wrapped the bandage around his wound, avoiding his gaze. Chat narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah. Who would've thought?" He liked this particular visit. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The third time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony resulted in an akumatization. </p><p>He was looking for Ladybug when he was met with Marinette instead. "Marinette?" Was it a coincidence? It was her balcony after all. Though what happened during his last visit seemed to line up with his theory. "This isn't the first time I've seen you right after Ladybug transforms back." She smiled nervously at him. "Could you be-" "Madly in love with you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. That was not what Chat had expected at all. He was flattered that Marinette thought of him that way, but he had Ladybug. But with his Black Cat luck, Mr. Dupain-Cheng had to have witnessed the exchange.  </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fourth time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony was after he found out his princess was a mouse hero. </p><p>Chat landed on Marinette's balcony with a bit of a slump in his shoulders. "Aw, did the kitty run out of catnip?" Marinette teased, already standing on the balcony as if she expected his visit. She probably did after what happened that day. "I say no to drugs and that includes cat drugs." He joked, puffing his chest out with a hand pointed in the air. "Sure you do, you crackhead." Chat dramatically gasped, "How dare you to accuse me of being a crackhead! " Marinette laughed and stared into the distance. "So you're probably here because of what you saw earlier, huh?" She really did expect him. Chat nodded. "Multimouse huh?" Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." He technically can't call her their everyday ladybug anymore, but that didn't really matter. Being Multimouse just proved that Marinette can really be a superhero. Suddenly, Marinette was holding onto him. "Princess?" She looked exhausted, she looked like she was going to pass out. "Are you okay?!" Marinette looked up at him, not letting go. "Wielding so many miraculous at once was tiring." Chat smiled at her. She did great today. She deserved to rest. He carried her in her arms. "C-Chat? What are you doing?" she stuttered. "I'm putting you to bed, you've done enough for today." When Chat tucked her in, he didn't expect that he'd have to fight off the urge to kiss her forehead. He was a very flustered kitty when he left.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fifth time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony was when he found out who Hawkmoth was. </p><p>Just like the first time he landed on her balcony, Chat- no, Adrien, didn't want to be alone. Especially after what he had learned. He immediately found himself on Marinette's balcony and to his pleasant surprise, she was there. For some reason, on the days he needed someone, Marinette needed someone too. Instead of his usual spot on the railings, he found himself slumped on the floor of her balcony. Marinette immediately sat down beside him, she didn't seem the littlest bit surprised. She wrapped her arm around Chat's shoulders and scratched behind his leather ears. Marinette knew exactly what Chat needed. She knew exactly what he was feeling. Marinette really is his everyday Ladybug. He couldn't look her in the eye, not when Paris' superhero had tear-streaked cheeks and a runny nose. She didn't need to see more of his broken side. "Kitty, do you want to talk about it?" Chat's breath hitched. "I... I don't know." Chat shifted to sit between her legs and rest his head under her chin. Marinette hesitated for a second before she resumed scratching his head. He felt safe. A different kind of safe he felt than when he was with Ladybug. It was comforting and homey. Chat thought for a while, contemplating whether or not it was safe to tell Marinette. Ladybug would be furious, but they both trust Marinette. They might need her anyway, so there's no problem, right? If he told her his father was Hawkmoth, she wouldn't know she was Adrien, right? </p><p> </p><p>"My father," Chat took a deep breath and raised his head to look her straight in the eye. "is Hawkmoth." Marinette's eyes grew wide, her hand coming to her mouth the second he said that. Marinette started crying, "K-Kitty, I'm so sorry." Chat realized he made a mistake. He put his hands on her cheeks and whispered, "For what? Princess, you didn't do anything." Chat's eyes started watering, he didn't mean to hurt Marinette too. "I-I did." Marinette held his face with one hand and intertwined her fingers with his with the other. "I should've known the second you sat beside me." "Known what?" Marinette pressed her forehead on his. "Adrien. My Kitty. I'm sorry I told you." Chat's ring beeped. Adrien. She called him Adrien. She knew. "My Lady?" His transformation dropped. </p><p> </p><p>The fifth time Chat landed on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony was when he kissed the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>